


Hard to Breathe

by MillenniumTimeMachine



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dr. STONE Manga Spoilers, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Manga Spoilers, Past Character Death, Pre-Treasure Island arc, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillenniumTimeMachine/pseuds/MillenniumTimeMachine
Summary: After Tsukasa's death, Senku's confidence is deeply shaken.  Will he be able to believe in himself again to save his friend who has fallen ill?
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Saionji Ukyou, Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 19





	Hard to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> So to make this story work the way I wanted it to I had to diverge from canon. Tsukasa still gets injured because of Hyouga but not critically. Senku doesn't have to freeze him. Tsukasa and Mirai become members of the Kingdom of Science. The story is set during the Age of Exploration Arc (aka when they are building the ship).

Ukyo would be lying if he said he hated kids. He always enjoyed their innocence. They weren't afraid to speak their minds and would tell you exactly how they felt. Ukyo enjoyed their company more than some adults even.

Which is why he had no problem helping with Mirai's birthday present.

"Please Ukyo-San! We want to do something nice for Mirai!", Suika pleaded.

"Of course Suika-chan," Ukyo said, with a smile on his face. It's great they wanted to make Mirai happy. It had been a rough few months for her.

"We want to build something Mirai told us about it!", Suika said.

"Oh? And what just might that be? And why not ask Kaseki to help? He might be better at building whatever it is you want to give to Mirai-chan."

"He's busy helping Senku. We don't want to ask Senku if we can borrow Kaseki.

Which might be for the best," Ukyo thought.

He then bent down to Suika's eye level.

"I'll gladly help," Ukyo said, smiling. "So what are we building?"

"A swing!"

"A swing?", Ukyo thought. "That's easy!"

"The way Mirai describe it makes it sound so much fun! She said before she got too sick to do so, her brother would take her to go on the swings."

Ukyo gave a small smile.

"I would be honored to help make such a thoughtful gift for Mirai-chan."

**************

"So in order to make the swing we need two essential items," Ukyo said. "First we need a plank of wood big enough to sit on comfortably. Second we need two long pieces of rope, both of them the same length."

"You're making a swing? Whatever for?"

Ukyo turned around to see Senku standing just a few feet away. He was leaning against a tree with a arrogant expression on his face.

"Its for Mirai-chan. Tomorrow's her birthday.".

"Oh", Senku said.

"It was Suika's idea. Mirai had told her that Tsu-".

"Okay I get the picture. Have fun building it." Senku hurriedly walked off.

"Wait Senku! Come back!"

Senku stopped and turned around to Ukyo. "What?"

"Did you need something?"

Senku sighed. "Kaseki and Chrome need your help. I'll tell them you're busy."

"You could help we get this done a lot faster."

Senku looked away. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

Ukyo sighed. "Senku it's been over a month. You need to stop this."

"Stop what exactly?", Senku asked.

"Blaming yourself," Ukyo said. "No one blames you, especially Mirai-chan."

"I find that hard to believe," Senku said. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go find Magma."

Senku turned around and started his walk back to the village.

Suika came up to Ukyo. "Is Senku going to be alright?"

"I hope so Suika. I really hope so."

Ukyo turned to Suika and the other children. "Well why do we all look so down! Let's get started on that swing!"

\---------

After the necessary supplies were gathered, Ukyo and the children went searching for the perfect tree to put on the swing on.

"Why not near the observatory?" Suika asked. "It's in sight of the village."

Ukyo tensed up. "Its not a bad suggestion Suika. Just wondering how Senku would react."

"Oh I didn't think about that. Do you really think he would have a problem with Mirai's swing being so close? He probably would just ignore her anyway."

"Or maybe Senku will finally give in and actually talked to Mirai," one of the other children said.

"Hmm just maybe. You know what that is a great idea. Senku will be in close proximity to Mirai. And its also in sight of the village."

As they made their way across the bridge, Ukyo could see that Senku was no where in sight. "Good this will be easy," he thought. Up ahead he spotted the perfect tree. From just a quick glance Ukyo saw how strong the biggest branch looked. "That one behind the lab. The branch looks sturdy enough for the swing."

When they made their way to the tree Ukyo took the two pieces of rope and tied them around his waist. "I'll climb up to the branch and tie the rope to it. I'll then come down and help you all attach the seat."

When Ukyo made it the branch he maneuvered himself so he sitting on the top of it. Very gently he started to scoot to the middle. Then he heard a weird sound and felt movement. Ukyo turned his head to look back at the tree.

"Oh crap not good! "EVERYBODY GET OUT OF THE WAY! THE BRANCH-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence before the branch gave way. 


End file.
